No lo niegues
by Kihara CJ
Summary: Una historia dentro de la historia de otra historia :v enredado? Nah, cuando lo lees no es tan así. One-shot regalo para mi kouhai que está de cumpleaños! xD


_Primero que nada, no amores, no soy un fantasma y tampoco estoy muerta xD me he desaparecido y estoy consciente de eso, perdoooon por dejar en ascuas mis otras historias peeeero eso se explicara cuando las actualice y de verdad ya no falta mucho._

 _El motivo de esta historia es bastante especial :) ya que es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida titán de ya mismo 2m jajajaa  
_

 _Aquí lo prometido niña querida, salió con bastante cariño y esfuerzo... muuucho esfuerzo jajaja tu me conoces, me entiendes y lo sabes n_n, así como sabes que se te quiere como no tienes idea mi querida hermanita gemela de otra madre y que anda en otro país jeje._

 _Espero y te guste :3_

* * *

Y pasa, que sientes de repente que el mundo paró en ese instante.

Ya no hay viento, ya no hay ruido, ya no hay calor ni mucho menos frío, solo ella. Aquella persona responsable de tener tus latidos al cien y una invasión de mariposas en tu estómago.

Aquella que te hace perder en ti mismo y perderte en ella al mismo tiempo, con tan solo un saludo, simples palabras, pero sabes que por lo menos por ese instante toda su atención es tuya.

Aquella que te hace sentir la persona más tonta del universo y al mismo tiempo la más torpe, todo se vuelve tan confuso, tan borroso, ya no importa nadie más.

Tan sólo…

Tan sólo que esa persona te regrese la mirada, que sonría cuando tú lo haces, que ría contigo y por ti.

Aquella quien esté contigo…

* * *

 **No lo niegues**

 **One-shot**

* * *

-"Okeeeeeeeey… ¿Acaso estás estúpida e irremediablemente enamorada o estás en tu período?" –La miro inquisidora y ella desvía mi mirada.

-"Ninguna de las dos, mou~ ¿Acaso no puedo ser poética sin que me molestes por eso?" –Me mira con un puchero y siento derretirme por dentro, porque por fuera…

-"JAJAJAJA, buen intento, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?" –Intento parecer seria para que me cuente de dónde sacó tremenda cursilada… ¡Me niego a creer que ella esté enamorada! ¡Mucho menos si no soy yo de quien lo está!

-"Ni modo, descubierta" –Se alza de hombros y de su maleta saca un libro con la portada y el título más cursi del mundo, "Suspiros de tu aliento"… o sea, ¿qué? –"¡Hayate-chan, eres mala! ¡Yo solo quería ayudarte con tu historia!" –Ok.

-"Ya, pero quiero que sea una obra épica, no la cursilada más vergonzosa de todos los tiempos" –Ruedo los ojos y ella se cruza de brazos.

3… 2… 1…

-"¡TONTA!" –Me grita y golpea con el libro.

-"Ya estaba contando cuánto te demorabas en reaccionar" –Me río y ella de nuevo golpea mi brazo, después de un tiempo se le pasa su "enojo" y se sienta a lado mío.

-"¿Entonces?" – ¿Qué? –"¿Ya sabes que escribir?" –Ah. Bueno…

-"No tengo ni la menor idea" –Respondo frustrada y mi cara se da al encuentro con el sexy escritorio.

-"¿¡Entonces por qué no aceptas lo que te propongo!?"

-"¡Porque vas a matar a todo el público de diabetes!" – ¡Y díganme que no!

-"¡Si todo el público para ti serán nuestros amigos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hibari-chan!" –Igual cuenta. –"Y te recuerdo que más de la mitad ya viven una relación que derrama miel por donde la veas"

-"Eso no es tan a-"

-"Subaru y Teana se la pasan abrazadas o tomadas de la mano, Arisa y Suzuka no se despegan ni para ir al baño, Sieglinde y Victoria no desaprovechan ni una ocasión para mimarse en público, Verossa y Vice se andan manoseando con descaro tres cuartos del día y… oh por dios que gay somos todos" –Ya…

-"Aun a-" – Intento replicar, ¡Pero vuelve a interrumpirme!

-"¡Y no me hagas nombrar a mi hermana y su novia!"

-"¡OK entendí!" –Tiene un punto. –"Tienes razón, aún sobrevivimos todos los días al ver a tu hermana y a Nanoha-chan" –Deberíamos estar en un programa de supervivencia.

-"¡Hasta lo heteros del grupo! Chrono y Amy tampoco se despegan ni un segundo, parecen pegados con cemento desde su boca… iugh"

-"Agh no tenías que mencionarlo" –Replico "asqueada" al recordar que ellos aprovechan cualquier sitio para besarse, aunque estén en medio parque y estén rodeados de niños. Hasta los ancianitos pasan y los miran enternecidos. Pero Nanoha y Fate intentan eso y los mismos desgraciados ancianos les mandan tirando migajas por no decir bastones… al caso, igual ellas no se quedan con las ganas en público. –"Suficiente trauma con Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan, y su constante amor-deseo" –Hago una mueca. –"No sé si se quieren comer la boca, arrancarse la ropa y violarse mutuamente en plena clase de matemática o exactamente lo mismo pero lo acuerdan en tu casa" –Señalo y Alicia pone cara de trauma.

-"Ya no podré dormir por las noches…"

-"Ejem… "Oh sí, Nanoha, sí ahí justo ahí, ahn~" –Imito la voz de Fate-chan. –"ya me imagino tus insomnios" –Me río en su cara mientras ella se pone tan roja como un tomate.

-"¡Cállate!" –Y de nueva cuenta un libro sale volando. –"No sé por qué crees que Fate es la pasiva" –Me suelta de la nada y evito reírme.

-"Y yo no sé por qué no lo crees tú" –La apunto con mi pluma y ella rueda los ojos. –"Tengo ojo para estas cosas, entre activas nos reconocemos" –Inflo mi pecho y ahora la que se carcajea es ella.

-"Sí, sí, como digas. Activa del año, mejor ponte a escribir tu épica historia que en pocos días es el cumpleaños de Hibari-chan y le prometiste tener la historia lista para ese día"

-"Ya voy mamá" –Le respondo con fingido hastío.

Después de todo, nunca podría cansarme de su presencia.

Y ahora cuando estamos a solas, es cuando me pregunto…

¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento?

…

Entonces recuerdo que es hermana gemela de Fate "la mega densa" Testarossa y se me pasa.

Después de todo ya van dos años desde que acepté que la hermana de mi mejor amiga me tiene loca, profunda e irremediablemente enamorada de ella y que poco o nada podía hacer ya, después de caer en el "encanto" Testarossa, Nanoha-chan definitivamente es el mejor ejemplo de esto.

Lo malo es que no sé si soy correspondida porque, ¡Oh vamos estamos hablando de Alicia Testarossa, el ser más condenadamente sociable y cariñoso de todo el jodido planeta! Si fuera por Alicia, hasta abrazaría a las flores, pero no lo hace desde que la señora Precia le prohibió destruir su colección de rosas. Con ella no sabes cuando intenta ser amable o cuando simplemente quiere intentar ser algo más contigo.

¡Todo un mendigo enigma que para mi mala/buena suerte me encanta!

Suspiro de frustración por no poder entenderla de nueva cuenta y es ahí donde ella me mira como si me hubiese delatado en algo, para después encender sus ojos en chispeante energía.

-"¡Ya lo sé!" – ¿Qué sabes? –"Oh por dios me vas a amar por esto" –Eh… -"Ya no debes suspirar por la frustración de no encontrar tu perfecta historia" –Ya decía, mucho milagro. –"Ya lo tengo solucionado" –Sonríe como gato y no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme…

 _Días después~_

-"Y estamos reunidos aquí, para celebrar el n-" –Decía un peli-verde con cara de absoluta seriedad.

-"¡Cállate que no es boda!" –Y como no, lo mandaba a callar la primera borracha de la noche… Arf.

-"Pues tiene razón" –Decía Vice para lograr al fin que su novio se baje de la mesa en la cual intentaba largar un discurso para la festejada.

-"¡Claro que tengo razón! ¡Que viva mi Fate-chan!" –Exclamó la pelirroja mientras se iba de lado y perdiendo el equilibrio… ya enserio, ¿quién le dijo donde teníamos las bebidas?

-"Emm… Arf-san, la festejada es Hibari-chan, no Fate-san" –Comentó Teana. –"Y encima ni siquiera empieza la fiesta… recién estamos acomodando los últimos detalles" –Añadía con una gotita en la sien mientras todos asentían… menos Verossa, Verossa estaba en un rincón deprimido porque no le dejaron practicar su discurso.

-"Ohh… meh" –Se alzó de hombros y cayó como costal sobre el sofá… oh perfecto, se durmió antes de la fiesta…

-"Hayate-chan, ya están a punto de llegar" –Me informaba Alicia y todos al escucharla se pusieron en sus lugares.

-"Bueno ya saben que hacer chicos" –Dije. –"¡No la rieguen!" –Grité para segundos después apagar las luces de la casa, sepultándonos así a todos en un expectante silencio.

Ni dos minutos después las llaves en la puerta empezaron a sonar junto con las inconfundibles voces de Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan y Hibari-chan.

Tres segundos después, Fate-chan prendía las luces.

Dos segundos después, nadie alcanzó a gritar sorpresa ya que, nadie sabe cómo, pero Arf se levantó inmediatamente y se abalanzó sobre la festejada.

Un segundo después, era este el resultado.

-"¡AHHHH ME VIOLAAA!" –Se quejaba la castaña de largo cabello y lentes.

-"Felicidades mi Fate-chan" –Decía con ebriedad la pelirroja para otro par de segundos después abalanzarse a los labios de Hibari-chan.

-"MMNHHH MHHHH" –La intentaba apartaba de a manotazos.

-"¿No creen que alguien debería ayudarla?" –Sugerí mirando a todos pero estos solo atinaron a sacar sus celulares y grabar lo que pasaba.

-"¡Que no soy Fate-chan!" –Alcanzó a gritar una vez que logró que Arf dejara su boca tal cual sanguijuela.

-"¿Ah no?" –Dijo con confusión la pelirroja de buenos atributos. –"Tch, entonces no me interesas" –Dicho esto, se dio vuelta como toda una diva… una ebria diva, y fue a dar de cara contra el sillón nuevamente.

Silencio incómodo por unos momentos y…

-"¡SORPRESAAAA!" –Gritamos todos como idiotas.

-"¡No me digan!" –Nos respondió con sarcasmo la festejada para segundos después tenernos a todos riendo.

Acto seguido, todos nos abalanzamos hacia ella para darle un buen y asfixiante abrazo grupal. La felicitamos varias veces y entre esas le hicimos algunas bromas.

Llegó la hora de los juegos y a Alicia no se le pudo ocurrir nada más sugerente que jugar Twister… con poca ropa…

-"Esto me huele a…" –Susurré, pero me guardé la última palabra.

A lado mío estaba Hibari-chan y al escucharme con su pinche mega oído, me miró y asintió entendiendo que palabra me había tragado, hizo una mueca y negó con "pena"

Pasando a duras penas el ocurrido Twister de Alicia, todos acordamos que teníamos hambre así que preparamos el pastel de chocolate para que Hibari-chan apague las velas, pero contrario a todo lo esperado, esto no se pudo realizar…

¿Por qué?

Pues porque la condenada niña titán tomó todo el pastel para sí sola y se fue corriendo a encerrarse a una de las habitaciones…

Condenado titán traga chocolate… ¡Yo quería un poco!

¡Jum!

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de expectativa, Hibari-chan salió como si nada, miró a todos y nos dijo un simple "Gracias, estuvo rico" que dejó boquiabiertos a todos por igual.

-"¿Sólo eso?" –Dije indignada.

-"Sí, ¿por?" –Condenado titán…

-"Entonces te quedaste sin historia" –Hice un puchero y el turno para quedarse boquiabierta fue de ella.

¡Ja! ¡Toma esa! Esto es por todo el chocolate que no estuvo en mi boca.

-"¿Qué? ¡NOOO!" –Y para variar, quien se quejó no fue sólo ella… también fue Alicia.

-"Ali… no ayudas" –La miré con la ceja arqueada y ella me hizo puchero.

-"No se vale, tanto que trabajé" –Una mirada de advertencia después. –"Digo, trabajamos en esta historia y todo para que no se la muestres… ¿eres idiota?" –JAJA… no.

-"Ali-chan sabe" –Agregó Hibari y me encargué de mirarla también.

-"¡Nosotros también queremos saber, desgraciadas descoladoras!" –Se alzaron los demás y bueno… ya no tengo más opción que…

-"Bueno" –Un YEEEY general se escuchó. –"Entonces me voy" –Me di vuelta para que no vean mi cara de troll del siglo, pero antes de simular salir por la puerta siento la mano de Ali en mi hombro, acompañado de un sentido de supervivencia…

-"Atrévete a irte" –Me dijo con frialdad de demonio…que sexy… ¡Agh estúpida mente que me delata!

-"Ejem… decía que me voy a ver la historia para que Hibari-chan la lea" –Reí con nerviosismo ante su mirada porque sólo es su mirada de muerte la que me hace palpitar el corazón… aunque sea de pura adrenalina por mi vida.

Me dirijo hacia mi maleta bajo la atenta mirada de TODOS y saco un folder que contiene la historia que preparamos para Hibari-chan y en el mismo instante en que tocaría la mano de la aludida a alguien se le ocurrió la mejor idea del siglo.

-"¿Y si en vez de sólo leerla, la actúan?" –Bravo Verossa. –"Y que las protagonistas sean Hayate y Alicia" –Bravo, Vice… ¿por qué no lo callas?

-"¡Me encanta la idea!" –ok… ¡Cállate niño fresa!

-"¡SIII!" –Saltaron los demás y ya está lista la condena.

Inevitablemente un sonrojo sube a mis mejillas al recordar de que va TODA la historia y es aquí donde noto algo…

Alicia está sonriendo con suficiencia.

Alicia me ayudó a escribirla y por defecto que metió yuri para las protagonistas…

Alicia estaba a lado de Verossa…

…Alicia…

Eres una…

-"Ok, pero antes…" –Expectativa general –"Una ronda no vendría mal, ya hace sed" –Sonreí con inocencia y todos me hicieron caso.

 _Varias rondas y una historia a medias, después~_

-"JAJAJAJA ¿y me dices que un estúpido metrosexual lo arruina todo porque se lleva un mega dragón dios de otra dimensión? JAJAJAJA" –Reía como loco un castaño que tenía en su regazo a un más que borracho peli-verde.

-"Deja, dejaa, aún falta mi beso con "Hilda" la sexy pasiva" –Se tambaleaba una rubia de ojos borgoña mientras tomaba a cierta castaña que estaba más ebria que sobria, pero para el momento en que sintió su espalda tocar la pared.

-"¿¡EH!?" –Exclamó, ya más despierta la castaña de ojos azules.

-"BESO, BESO, BESO" –Gritaban Arisa, Suzuka, Subaru y Teana, mientras que…

-"LENGUA, LENGUA, LENGUA" –Pedían unas alcoholizadas Sieglinde, Nanoha y Victoria.

-"¡Apúrate Alicia, llevas planeando esto desde hace meses!" –Apuraba su gemela quien enfocaba una cámara de excelentes resoluciones.

-"Repito… ¿¡EHHH!?" –Exclamaba nuevamente una más que sorprendida Hayate.

-"Nada de 'eh', se supone que es aquí donde me dices 'yo te veo como mi príncipe' y nos damos nuestro bien merecido beso" –Decía una totalmente desinhibida Alicia mientras tomaba el rostro de Hayate. –"Tú quieres este beso ¡No lo niegues!"

-"Oh perfecto, solo alcoholizada deja la densidad" –Susurraba Hayate pero al momento de alzar la mirada, Alicia se abalanzó a sus labios en un tierno pero fogoso beso.

-"WHOOOOAAAA" –Gritaron todos.

-"Oficialmente eres una tortillera onee-chan" –Lagrimeaba Fate. –"Bienvenida al club"

-"¿No se supone que era mi fiesta?" –Preguntaba un poco descolocada cierta castaña de ojos chocolate escondidos tras sus lentes. –"Ñeee, tuve yuri gratis" –Alzaba su copa llena de leche fría y disfrutaba la escena donde cierta rubia ahora abrazaba tiernamente a una más que cohibida castaña.

-"Y aquí se demuestra que todas las Testarossa somos las dominantes" –Le susurró sensualmente al oído.

-"C-cállate" –Tartamudeaba, roja a más no poder, Hayate.

 _Mientras tanto en otra dimensión~_

-"¡ACHOOOO!" –Estornudaba cierta rubia de ojos rubí mientras estaba sentada en su despacho acompañada por una linda pelirroja de ojos azules y seductores.

-"¿No te vas a resfriar, Ange?" –Le preguntaba preocupada mientras posaba su mano en la frente de la aludida.

-"Nah, solamente es alguien tratando de hacer una mala parodia de nosotras" –Dijo como si nada.

-"¿De qué hablas?" –Preguntaba totalmente descolocada la pelirroja.

-"Sólo era broma, es mejor que vaya a ver al doctor no quiero un resfriado encima" –Primero rió y después puso cara de circunstancia mientras buscaba entre sus agendas el número del doctor.

* * *

 _Perdona mi oxidación jajajaa mira que ya es mas de un mes que no escribo n_nU_

 _Como ya llegaste aquí mi niña, te quiero felicitar por tus 15 años :) tienes aun mucho por recorrer, ver y descubrir. Tienes tanto por delante y estás en una de las edades más hermosas, aprovecha cada segundo, minuto y hora de tu vida. Haz lo que mas deseas, corre, salta, juega, patalea, abraza, quiere, llora, caete y vuelvete a levantar que es así como terminarás de construir a la maravillosa persona que ya eres._

 _Sabes que cuentas conmigo en cualquier momento, soy tu apoyo y soy tu hermana a la distancia jajaja así como tu lo has sido para mi desde que nos conocimos y mucho más ahora que fue realmente necesario._

 _Prepárate que llegarán para ti aun muchas locuras más :) pero nunca te olvides de sonreír! mira que vuelves locas a tus fans con eso jajaja_

 _Para no cargarte de cursilada y media más, pararé aquí lo demás ya lo sabes de mí._

 _Cuidate mi pequeña titán Hibari... nah, Alondra niñita :3_

 _Att: yo, tu genial conciencia :v jajajaa :*_


End file.
